


a picture is worth a thousand words

by WonderTwinC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> So, Marchie sent Sco scuttling my way with a prompt and I have a thousand others but my mind was just like ‘oh fuck yes, let us’ so yeah. I let it. It’s short, as a warning. The prompt ‘Mr. Gold went to the hospital to take Ashley’s baby but made a deal with Emma instead, never knowing Belle was there’. This has not been proof-read, so sorry.

“Gone so soon?” The nurse at the desk looks up, twirling a rose between her fingertips. A gift, one she received from the Mayor upon her arrival. She had asked what it was for and the other woman had only smiled, red lips twisting as she whispered a single word.

_Irony._

Regina shrugs her shoulders, her eyes smiling more than her face as she taps her fingers against the edge of the desk upon passing. She has work to do, dinner to make for Henry, but she stops all the same and sighs, as though coming here has been an inconvenience. Margery clears her throat and tilts her head toward the old monitor, one that is in desperate need of repair. The audio hasn’t worked in years, but when Regina catches a glimpse of the black and white, albeit fuzzy image, she can’t help but grin.

 

“Oh, what a good day indeed,” she whispers to herself, staring at none other than Mr. Gold. She has no idea what he’s saying to Miss Swan, but it’s obvious that he’s trying to work something to his favor. Even from down here she can see the glint in his eye, the one she remembers from the day she told him she wanted him to find her a child, the one she almost remembers from a different world, but that is still a little hazy around the edges.

 

Still, she cannot deny her glee at seeing him here, pacing around with his cane and coffee, so confident he will get what he wants from Miss Swan.

 

Regina finds even more satisfaction in knowing that what he wants, what he _really_ wants, is just beneath his feet.

 

The Mayor has the most wicked of looks upon her face, eyes bright and shining but promising such dark pleasures, her lips twisted into something so very sinful as she splays her hand out along the desk and stares so intently at the scene playing out before them.

 

It is over so very soon, too soon, and Regina can’t help but chuckle low in her throat at the satisfied look Gold has about his person.

 

How satisfied would he be if he knew that his girl was trapped down here with her, locked away and denied the things she so loved in life, all because he chose to love her in return?

 

Regina can’t even be bothered that Henry is with Miss Swan. Perhaps, she thinks, she may even take them both for ice cream. 


End file.
